


Corde

by Diana924



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il p0rn fest, una semplice pwp Malefica/Filippo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corde

Sentì i lacci delle corde su di sé, e soffocò un grido, non doveva gridare, altrimenti sarebbe stato peggio.  
Lei sorrise, e si tolse la veste nera. In precedenza aveva già abbandonato quel bastone che portava sempre. Nonostante lui non l’amasse, lui amava Aurora, o Rosaspina, non poté negare che il corpo di lei era meraviglioso.  
Lei si avvicinò, togliendosi quello strano copricapo che portava, rivelando una cascata di capelli neri. Quelli di Aurora era biondi e gli scatenavano istinti di protezione, questi invece gli donavano sensazioni inebrianti ed eccitanti.  
Non poteva essere così, non doveva esserlo, eppure lo era. Lei sorrise, e gli si avvicinò. " Era da tanto che ti volevo, principe Filippo"  
; sussurrò, prima di chinarsi e baciarlo, violando la sua bocca.  
Era una donna, ma si comportava come se lui fosse solo un oggetto e questo era nuovo per lui. Orribile si disse, orribile ed eccitante." Principe Filippo, sei ancora vestito "   
Sentì le corde stringergli maggiormente il corpo, e questa volta gemette, ma di piacere. Era perverso, era sbagliato, era tutto sbagliato, ma era così eccitante. > mormorò lei, prima di fare un gesto. E lui sentì che i vestiti sparivano, ma che le corde restavano, si facevano quasi più strette. Si sarebbe voluto coprire, per salvaguardare quel poco di dignità che ancora gli rimaneva, ma c’erano quelle dannate corde.  
Lei lo rimirò a lungo, osservando il suo corpo e poi annuì, come se quello che vedesse fosse di suo gradimento.  
Lui chiuse gli occhi, era troppo umiliante, ma poi la sentì.  
Gli si era messa a cavalcioni, e allora arrischiò ad aprire gli occhi. Lei si era sistemata sopra di lui, che solo in quel momento avvertì il contatto con il pavimento della cella.  
" Vorreste che vi togliessi le corde, vero? Assolutamente no mio caro principe, non sarebbe divertente "; fu la risposta alla sua muta implorazione, voleva toccarla, voleva sentirla, dannazione voleva amarla.  
Lei sembrò intuire i suoi pensieri, visto che con un movimento fluido si calò su di lui. Le corde lo tenevano fermo, immobilizzato al terreno, mentre lei lo toccava, ed era bello farsi toccare da quelle mani.  
Filippo si chiese se fosse pazzo, non era normale avere simili pensieri, eppure in quel momento gli sembrarono così naturale. Lei violò di nuovo le sue labbra e lui si stupì nel risponderle, con uguale passione. Emise un gemito d’insoddisfazione quando lei lasciò le sue labbra.  
" Non va bene principe Filippo, non devi rispondere " disse lei, prima di ricominciare a muoversi, più velocemente di prima. Voleva baciarla di nuovo, ma lei era più occupata a procurasi il piacere, e sentire il suo sesso dentro di lei era così inebriante, ma voleva di più.  
Voleva un bacio, voleva avere le mani libere per toccarla dovunque in viso, suoi seni, sui fianchi. Non gli importava nulla, solo lei, lei e il piacere. Fu solo quando allungò una mano che sentì le corde, e si ricordò che si ricordò che lui era solo uno strumento per il piacere di lei, un mezzo.  
Lui sentì che il sangue si riversava in un unico punto, e quando raggiunse l’orgasmo si liberò con un urlo liberatorio. Lei ansimò un attimo, per poi, buttare indietro la testa, e lui capì che anche lei era venuta.  
Rimase per un attimo stordito, era troppo, senza il coraggio di ammettere quel che era appena accaduto tra loro. Sentì le corde sui polsi, e li osservò, notando che quelli erano rossi, ma non en avvertiva il dolore, solo una sensazione generale di benessere.  
La vide rivestirsi, prima la veste nera come la notte, poi il copricapo, infine lei prese il bastone. " Sai, principe Filippo?, credo che negli anni che seguiranno ci divertiremo molto " annunciò, prima di scoppiare a ridere e allontanarsi.


End file.
